


The Swan's Mate

by Snowefox



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Highblood, F/F, F/M, Homelesses, Human!Trolls, Marriage, Mommy Reader, Son Gamzee, Son Kurloz, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an swan loses it's life mate it dies of an broken heart. If the pair of swan's have offspring the surviving mate will last till they don't need it anymore before it is reunited with it's mate. But Human's can't do that can they?</p><p>Reader x Human!Grand Highblood</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swan's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This came as an request from my tumblr the person wanted to remain an anon for whatever reason. I hope you all enjoy it! Love and kisses darlings!

How did it come to this... How did you end up on the floor here? You gasped for breath as blood bubbled up your throat and as it leaked out of your body. You had no strength left it felt like it was bleeding away as you laid in cold blood on the floor basically dying. There was stomping from up the stairs as the door raddled open. You seen those black boots before and the voice that shouted your name.  
  
Your vision swarmed as you seemed to be looking into purplish blue eyes you loved so much. “K-kurloz?”  
  
He shushed you gentle before looking down at your chest in an panic he pressed his one hand against your chest as if to stop the bleeding. He started to shout for help. You gave an chopped inhale before giving an sad smile. So this was how you were going to go huh. As your senses started to bleed away you knew this was how it was going to end.  
  
As you laid dying in your husbands arms your life flickered before your eyes reminding you how it all came down to this...  
  
You were born in an quiet small village of (FC/n). You never had what adults would call an easy life. You were abandon on the door steps of an orphanage. Who had no choice but take you in. Since of how old you were they hope you would be an easy case to adopt out. It wasn’t the case though no people wanted a e/c eyed and h/c hair baby who would scream and cry when anyone held her.  
  
It wasn’t so bad at the orphanage growing up but it was rather emotional cold to know the people who raised you aren’t even really caring about you and that there are tons of people coming in and out of your life. This was all till you hit six years old.  
  
As many of the unlucky children you knew there was no hope of being adopted out. Many people don’t want children that old and so your fate was sealed. The mothers of the orphanage sent you to live in the group home at the age of ten where you lived till you were twelve.  
  
You were wild as the beasts of the area and as reckless as the mightiest of winds. You were a free spirit always beating the odds or by some miracle landing in somewhat boiling water. You had an very damning reputation in town after you had beat the shit out of one neighbor kids from insulting you and a follow pack mate. You were seen as an trouble maker and a violent person.  
  
But that never bothered you had bigger plans for yourself. Just before you turned thirteen you had more or less stole your way to an plane ticket to America. With only twenty dollars to your name and a rather quick pack you slipped out in the dead of night to the airport.  
  
No one ever questioned why an grimy young teen had the money for an first-class ticket nor did they question her sly smile when she spoke about going somewhere pretty. When you did arrive in America it was nothing you had ever seen or smelt before. Being so young came with it’s problems you were to young to work. This surprised you since back in your country you could work if you had wanted too.  
  
You also learned that a twenty didn’t last very long as well. And one day you found yourself on the street. No roof, no food, and no one to care for you. But that didn’t bother you as much as it would any thirteen year old. You just survived much like how you did back home. You had lived on the streets for year by your side hopping from place to place.  
  
It was just after your fourteen birthday is when you met your husband and the father of you two sons. You remember the first time you found yourself in your husbands sights. He was terrifying to you. He was taller then you by a foot maybe more. You were rather short for your age which didn’t help matters. You puffed up your chest and glared him down.  
  
He glared at you back before he spoke. His Turk accent as thick as porridge as he spoke English. “What is an pint size kid doing in my space. Get going brat!”  
  
You snapped at him back in the best English you could. “Oh shut that mouth you great ape! I’m older then you see!” He growled at you like some animal you balled you fists getting ready to have an fight.  
  
As you both glared at each other you both seemed to stare at each other having better views. He may been an tall motherfucker but he was also very skinny. He wore tattered clothes and had grim smeared all over his face. His hair was black as the clear as the night sky and pulled back into an dreadlocks and he had rather pretty blue eyes. They looked also to the point of purple ones. They were rather hard to tare your eyes away from.  
  
As your eyes swept out you saw he had rather nice looking pictures on his arms like the sailors did at home in (FC/n). You ran your hand under your nose in an nervous fashion.  
  
Kurloz looked at you eying you. You were like one of those tiny mutts that would bark and bark just to seem tougher. You were an very odd girl tiffs of h/c hair were everywhere even though it was pulled back into an loose ponytail. E/c eyes looked as cold and hard as the blades his grandfather used to have on his wall.  
  
You were rather short and the overly big sweater that hide your upper body didn’t seem to help any. Dirt seemed to cover your face like you had been rolling in it. He could tell that you were an new arrive to America almost like he was thanks to how you tried to insult him back. If he had to guess you were from somewhere around (FC/n) thanks to the thick (w/a) accent.  
  
Both of you would never had thought that in the year to come what kind of effect you both would have on each other. Over the course of an year you both seemed to at times literally bounce into each other on the street which seemed a bit much at first till an weird friendship bloomed between the pair of you. The friendship was rather an good one.  
  
You found that Kurloz lived on the street as you did. He had since his grandfather who had bore him over had passed away three years before that and you learned he was eighteen.  
  
In retrospect you found his face was rather funny when you told him you came to get away from your damned life in (FC/n) after you were blacked marked from beating the hell out of an neighbor kid that and the fact you were only fifteen.  
  
After that Kurloz seemed to never leave you along you never called him on it but you were sure he was worried about you being so young and so naive to the world you now lived on. You were rather thankful for this friendship and his closeness when it seemed misfortune caught up with you.  
  
You were on your rag like blanket waiting for people to give you some money for some food which you would split with Kurloz. Who was late today which had you worried some. You didn’t have an watch but you didn’t need one the mailman had come and got an while ago.  
  
You had closed your eyes a little till you heard an car pull up in front of you. You looked up at see an rather expensive car with its back passenger door in front of you. You tensed a little before the window rolled down and a persons face appeared. “You need some money kid?”  
  
You nodded very authentically. “Yes sir.”  
  
The man licked his lips lightly before giving you an smile you couldn’t place. “Are you hungry?”  
  
You tilted your head a little before nodding. “Yes sir... ‘M lot hungry...” You licked your lips as if to show him you were.  
  
His eyes sparked a little as he beckoned you closer to the vehicle. “Come here...”  
  
You got up off your blanket and move to the car he opened the door. You stilled lightly before you got an look at the man. He was rather nicely suited but he wasn’t alone either another man sat beside him just smiling at you.  
  
The man flashed you an fifty before speaking. “Come with us for the night. Me and my friends are rather lonely tonight. I’ll satisfy your hunger and give you this for the evening.”  
  
You smiled a little not understand what they had planned for you. You naive and innocents seemed to caught up with you. As he moved over for you to get into the car someone grabbed you by the waist pulling you away. An rather color bunch of Turkish swear words and English ones came from behind you. “Get loss! She’s not selling you fucking pigs!”  
  
The man gave an disgusted look before an surprised ones. You looked up as the man slammed the door and the car zoomed off rather fast. Kurloz was staring the car down in rather disguise and anger before he looked down at you. “What were you thinking!” He shouted at you as he let you go.  
  
You founded unsure of why you were getting the hilt of his anger. “I was getting money for spending time with the rich man. They were going to feed me and give us fifty American dollars Kurloz.”  
  
Kurloz looked at you deranged before he trembled like he was about to hit you. He settled down a little before he ground out. “What do you think you would do spending time with them.”  
  
You frowned confused. “I don’t know maybe they wanted someone to talk too thought I don’t know why they were lonely when they had each other... But I would have gotten food for you and me!”  
  
You smiled up at him before he looked at down you with an sigh before hugging you tightly this time to the point he was going to crush you. “You’re so fucking stupid Y/n...thank god I got to you...” You frowned a little before shushing him lightly unsure of why he was making such wounded sounds.  
  
That night you learned the some of the true dangers of the street and what the man really wanted from you. You were rather happy that Kurloz saved you he was like your warped guardian angel and you told him such. He just looked at you like you were crazy before ruffling your hair calling you crazy.  
  
The seasons changed rather quick after that. Summer began fall you had never experienced this type of American seasons like this before it was rather weird for you and very scary. You were freezing before the snow hit.  
  
Thankfully Kurloz had uprooted you from your street to his so he could keep an eye on you better not that you minded. It seemed as well that people were more giving in the fall as well but more then that you found your Turkish friend was rather an good heater.  
  
In the cold nights it was an blessing to have. It didn’t seem long before the first few flurries of winter hit. You both stay up that night watching them fall. It wasn't long after that Kurloz one day had you and him pack up he said snow was on it’s way and he didn’t need you both in the snow freezing your asses off.  
  
He knew of an rather sheltered area with other homeless people went from the winter season. The way he explained it was like an winter homeless community. To say you were a bit fearful was an understatement. You had never left your street in nearly two years it had everything there for you. You were scared of going somewhere else where you didn’t know the people or the best hiding spots or anything. Kurloz did his best to crush you fears till he bluntly told you either you went with him or you’ll die alone.  
  
You then followed him you didn’t want to lose him. It was an rather long journey from your spot to the bridge it was on the other side of town which was more forgiving to the Homeless from what he had told you. As you both seemed to duck under the bridge the light of fires and talking hit your ears. You clung a little to Kurloz’s back lightly as you both made your way down. Kurloz tried to swat at you from himself as you were stepping on his backs of his heels.  
  
He quickly looked back in front of you when someone called out to him. “Highblood?!” You looked up at him confused. Who the hell calls someone Highblood? Kurloz and the person seemed to start to talk to one another which caused you to peaked a little from behind Kurloz to see who this gentleman was.  
  
The man looked at you which you gave an wary smile. “Who’s that Highblood? You get yourself an pet?”  
  
Kurloz scoffed before he pulled you to his side. “No it is my rather close...ah... Friend. I’ve being caring for her ass for since Spring.”  
  
Kurloz pulled you close to his side with his arm wrapped around your shoulder. You looked up at him before over at the other man. “Well hello.” You just bowed your head lightly at him.  
  
Kurloz pointed to him. “This motherfucker is Darkleer. He was trying to be an vet till his dad got the motherfucking boot out of the country or some weird shit.” You tried to smile at him before he rolled his eyes.  
  
“So you name your pet yet Highblood?”  
  
Kurloz seemed to smile. “Yup her names Heretic.” You scowled your face up at Kurloz who was smiling an bit evilly. The other bowed a little before excusing himself. He seemed to walk over to an women who glared at the pair of you before snorting away. She looked very pretty with those sticks in her hair.  
  
You blinked as Kurloz pulled you close to an wall. You frowned before barking at him. “So you going to tell me what’s with the nicknames? Or do I have to beat it out of you?”  
  
Kurloz sighed before looking at an spot close to an crook in the wall that could hide you both it seemed. Kurloz throw down his bag before looking at you. You dropped your own as he huffed. “Motherfucker it’s motherfucking dangerous to motherfucking giving names up in this motherfucking joint. We don’t motherfucking want to get motherfucking close to people so we motherfucking use nicknames Heretic.” You scowled as he jerked his thumb at the bags. “Get this fucking set up all see if I can’t get us some motherfucking grub.”  
  
You fixed the blankets and stuff like that. As you did someone nudged your back with an foot. You looked up at see an a male holding his blankets. “You going use that space just for you? That’s a bit unfair you know...”  
  
You scowled before going to the defensive you didn’t know he was acting nice. “What’s it matter to you huh? Get away from my stuff you... You... Fruit cake!”  
  
He jerked back as two women started to laugh almost hysterically. “B-but-”  
  
You stood up which made him take an couple steps back. “But nothing! Going on get or do you need me to clean your clock as well?!”  
  
You went to more or less defend you area till someone ground you by the your waist. “Motherfucker get lost there’s two people in this motherfucking blanket! Scram motherfucker before I motherfucking let my junk motherfucking dog lose on you.”  
  
The male retreated hurriedly to somewhere else. You looked up Kurloz holding some bread and half an apple for the both of you. He gave you our share of the food as he let you go before he looked up at the girls. “You fuckers still motherfucking here?”  
  
They nodded as the one wearing red sunglasses spoke. “Yes Highblood it’s been an season hasn’t it?”  
  
He snorted lightly; “You two wicked sis’s still together?”  
  
The other scoffed. “No of course that’s why she’s on my lap jerk-face.”  
  
The three laughed till the red glass one spoke again. “So you found your a pretty little mutt? Hehehe”  
  
Kurloz scoffed this time before looking at you as you cuddled in rather nicely into the blankets you more looked like an dove or swan all ruffled up then an dog. “Kinda wicked sis. You both look out for her right?”  
  
Both nodded; “Cost ya that bread though my wicked brother.”  
  
Kurloz tossed the other girl the bread which she caught laughing. Both seemed to cuddle into each other as they ate and watched Kurloz settle himself beside you and who seemed to brighten up. They will have so much fun with you. You never learned that deal but you had to the weeks to follow stroke up an rather close friendship with the two women. Who more or less taught you things Kurloz never did.  
  
Redglare had told you about why they kept an tied up dog one the side of the bridge entrance. Mindfang taught you to more or less drag the world by the ‘stones’ as she put it and never bow to anyone even Kurloz. Like always you were at the with two girls.  
  
You worried about them slightly for they were a little exposed and you had heard about a blizzard that could be moving into the area. You smiled as you spoke to one of the women there. She was rather smug at you but you either didn’t care or didn’t pick it up. “Are you sure everyone is going to be alright tonight though I heard a blizzards suppose to hit the town Mindfang.”  
  
The women scoffed lightly. “Yeah we’ll all be fine we all cuddle together in the cold just keep your voice down if Kurloz jumps your bones.”  
  
You tilted your head as she laughed as Redglare hissed whacking her arm. “Don’t say that! You’ll scare the kid!”  
  
Mindfang wrapped her arm around the girls shoulder. “Alright but for the price of an kiss.” Redglare blushed a little before giving her friend or lover an kiss on the lips.  
  
She smiled before you excused yourself feeling an bit awkward. “See you both tomorrow! And thanks for the advice...?” Redglare waved you wall before Mindfang pushed her over climbing on top of her causing both to laugh as they started to play fight. What an weird couple...  
  
You sighed as you made your way back to Kurloz who was sitting there looking at an hole in his only other sweater. “Motherfucker this needs fucking fixing.” He tossed it as you which you caught as you sat down.  
  
You sighed looking at the hole. “Well hello to you too asshole. And I can see that pray-tell me Kurloz how am I suppose to fix this without needle and thread?”  
  
Kurloz paused before snorting. “Motherfucking magic wicked sis.”  
  
You nodded; “Oh of course how foolish of me. Oh look I found my wand too!”  
  
You flashed him your middle finger which he laughed at. “Fine fucker you get no dinner tonight.”  
  
You pouted before you both started to bicker with each other. It wasn’t horrible in any way it was more just teasing each other. You had borrowed a needle and thread from one of the others in the group and fixed his sweater and Kurloz did give you food.  
  
You had called it an early night having had more then enough tired yourself out. Kurloz had stayed up till the last fire was left. Kurloz even then didn’t fall into total sleep like he normal would on his street. He made sure he was in an light sleep.  
  
He could clearly hear the homeless dog barking like it did every night. He didn’t know what time it was but the barking stopped and it wasn’t morning. Kurloz on blind instinct alone jumped up from the warm blanket and grabbed you throwing you both into the crook behind you blankets which he kicked away. You gripped him clearly startled before someone made first sound of someone being hit had echoed the small groups.  
  
You looked at see a small group of well clothed people standing at each end of the bridge. Whose who were a little to late to hide screamed or shouted. The richer kids laughed as you thrashed a little against him before Kurloz wrapped his arm around you constricting you to get you to stop.  
  
You were trying to turn so you did see this violence. You didn’t want to watch this!  
  
You unfortunately did have to watch as those who were to sleep a little to soundly were either shot or beaten with bats. Tears started to collect as you see Redglare and Mindfang where one of those who didn’t wake up in time.  
  
Mindfang tried to best to protect Redglare only to get the fury end of an bat. It wasn’t only though the group moved on a little to someone else. You waited till you didn’t hear anything more before you were about to move. You made an very softly sound that you waited to move.  
  
But as you did moved to go help the girls is when Kurloz wrapped his hand around your mouth as both you and he stated within the shadows of the weird cavern like crook. You felt tears start to drip down your face as you could see one or two of the rich kids rummage through your bag and took what little you and Kurloz had.  
  
Well the other two finished what they started but with guns. The sound of the gun fire had you almost lost strength in your legs. You seen some of the others down in the dirt with lifeless expressions on there faces and red blood dyed the frozen earth.  
  
You never had been exposed to such violence even since coming here. Back in your country police officers didn’t carry guns they had those sticks to whack the shit out of you and even when you came to America you had never heard or seen an gun before this was very upsetting to say the least.  
  
Kurloz just kissed your head lightly before mumbling something his grandfather often told him. “Akil bastadir, yasta degil.” Which roughly meant that one learns better from mistakes or misfortune then the advice of others. Kurloz learned an very lesson from this he wish he didn’t.  
  
If he wanted to protect you better and to make sure you were always going to be safe he would have to do the hardest thing that anyone could do in his young age which was to clime out of the this forgotten pit and beat the odds.  
  
Kurloz had waited till they rich kids were gone before he moved a little to check it out to see if they were gone. He knew he had to get you both moving before the cops showed up. He held your hand as he started to move out. You stated rooted in place for once he didn’t speak just grabbed you and huffed you over his shoulder as you both and who did hide ran away leaving everything behind. Kurloz had no clue were he was running as the blizzard started to brew but he just needed you both somewhere warm from just the night and a place to let him think.  
  
Kurloz founded himself oddly in front of an church of all placed. He remember his grandfather always saying churches were open regardless of the time and the day. There were an sanctuary for all those you need it. He would never know how true that was.  
  
Kurloz didn’t know why but he opened the door to the church and moved you both inside. You were shivering as much as he was. Kurloz placed you down onto one of the benches before looking around a little. It was empty and quiet even the mice weren’t round.  
  
Kurloz sank beside you on the bench so he was leaning back against it. You sat up straight enough with your head down. Kurloz looked at you as your lips moved lightly in an silent pray. He looked up at the painted ceiling before closing his eyes to think.  
  
Kurloz opened his eyes when he heard someone shout. “Father Scratch!” Kurloz watched as an nun run to the left. Kurloz looked down at you to see you were asleep in his lap. He touched your hair lightly before gripping your sweater as he was hearing hurried foot steps again.  
  
Kurloz pretend to be asleep for an change then try to escape. Kurloz’s forcefully evened out his breath as the steps got closer. “I see must have come in from the cold last night. Must be ones that survived from the bridge slaughter.”  
  
Kurloz can’t help but tense when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kurloz snapped open his eyes just to glare into almost bright green ones. “Welcome lad.” Kurloz’s hand gripped you closer a little. “Be at ease you are in the house of the lord. He shall not turn away his lost lambs.”  
  
Kurloz huffed a little before being mildly respectful. “This lost lamb just fucking needed an place and a job away from the fucking killers not an fucking preach father.”  
  
The Priest smiled as he looked down at you. You murmured cuddling closer. “Well then it would seem you are in luck my black sheep. We have in need of help in this holy place. I’ll make sure the sisters keep quiet as long as you help out around here.”  
  
Kurloz nodded lightly. “So what motherfucker...”  
  
The Priest pointed down at you with an odd smile. “Well I’m sure you would like to move up from the sinning ground you lay upon. Let this... Generous father and the faithful lord give you an hand. You and the sinner there do some chores around here with payment and we keep quiet about anything you see well your here.” Kurloz frowned before nodding. “Excellent...”  
  
Kurloz frowned as you seem to stir up from your sleep. Why did he feel like he just sold his soul to the devil. He sighed at least for now he got you both somewhere warm and with food. So he couldn’t compliant as much as this man crept him out.  
  
It had been only three month since then and everything seemed to work out. Kurloz had gotten you up in the world from the little bits of art he was selling on the street corners and redoing the paint work for the church. Who knew your Kurloz was such an good artist. But with that money he bought your first tent and showed you the richer side of the homeless community and to get away from Father Scratch.  
  
It was rather nice place still by a bridge but you couldn’t compliant till winter came around again. It was freezing cold in the tent as you both laughed yourself into it. Kurloz had gotten it so you both were it the more richer side of the homeless to low class poor. At least you were going up in the world sorta.  
  
Today was good even thought it as an blizzard outside you had went to an job interview and Kurloz had being moved up the latter and sold an rather good number of paintings.  
  
As you both settled into the tent you curled up to Kurloz who pulled you close to him. It was silent you both for the first time in two years had nothing to day to each other. You were the best of friends but you wanted more you didn’t know if he did. He never made it vocal to you but you didn’t as well.  
  
You licked your lips lightly. “Kurloz may I ask you something?” You turned a little in his arms to face him.  
  
He was looking at you before he gave an rather rough answer. “What motherfucker?”  
  
You more or less choose a horrible way to ask him. “What would you do if I told you I like someone. I mean love like someone.”  
  
Kurloz seemed to clench his jaw. “Depends can you love someone that’s dead?”  
  
You laughed a little knowing he wasn’t joking. “What if I said I don’t want you to kill him?”  
  
Kurloz sighed a little before snapping. “Well then I’ll cut you loose then please don’t let me keep your ass here go hop into someone else tent or place.”  
  
Kurloz tried to roll over that wasn’t the reaction you were hoping for. “No don’t leave me. I just don’t want you to kill yourself cause I love you.”  
  
Kurloz looked over at you as you were resting your chin on his arm pouting. You gave him big puppy eyes. “What you motherfucking say bitch?”  
  
You huffed. “I said I love you asshole. I was just... Look I didn’t know how to tell you alright... I was trying to lead into it but you all have to fucking try to give me the fucking cold shoulder!”  
  
It was your turn to be all drama induced and turn away letting Kurloz follow you instead. Though he had more success then you did in breaking you down. “So you were motherfucking testing me huh? It backed fired on you didn’t wicked mama?” He smiled a little as you pouted batting him away from you till he grabbed your hands.  
  
You huffed; “Yes it did know let me wallow in your rejection please.” You looked away a little upset. You took his reaction as an rejection. Kurloz laughed a little before pinning you so you were looking at him. “let me go...ugh!”  
  
He laughed. “I motherfucking didn’t rejected you little mama...on the opposite really...”  
  
You frowned. “How does what you say have anything-”  
  
He kissed you lightly on the lips which made you stop. “You motherfucking hurt me wicked sis. Here I all motherfucking though you had some motherfucking up in your business but you were motherfucking testing me.”  
  
You frowned you guessed you maybe it sound like that. “So I didn’t like the cold shoulder Kurloz.”  
  
He just smiled. “Well motherfucker how about this you motherfucking become my motherfucking girlfriend and this motherfucking wicked brother here will motherfucking help you fucking give what he did.”  
  
You hummed a little before nodding. “Alright but you better make it worth it...or I make sure you freeze tonight...” You giggled as did he.  
  
You both gave an light kiss before Kurloz made a bit quick work with not only your clothes but his as well. You just giggled along not knowing were this was going. But you loved how warm he was and his gentle touches. It wasn’t long before you both were sitting up as naked as the day you were born staring at each other.  
  
You blushed as you looked at your best friend turned boyfriend. You looked down at his legs before snapping them back up to his face to his smiling face. He spoke in Turkish before kissing you lightly.  
  
You closed your eyes before making to kiss him back. You felt his fingers trail down your body till he got to the jaguar of your legs. You gasped breaking the kiss before you whined against his lips as he touched your heated core.  
  
His touched were gentle even as you had to place your hand against his thigh to keep yourself up right. He gave an sudden grunt as your hand brushed against something. You looked down to see you had brushed the side of his shaft.  
  
You looked up at him a little before very gently brushing your finger tips up his manhood was very wide then long. He closed his eyes before letting out an tiny sound. He seemed to still with his actives with you which you were secretly thankful for but you still rubbed your core against his hand a little wanting the sweet knotted feeling back. But he didn’t as you had started to before naively palm at his shaft.  
  
Kurloz moved his hand away from you of course before adjusting your hand moving it properly up and down his shaft. You smiled a little watching as he leaned back with his head up panting. He bucked his hips a little into your hand which you tighten a little.  
  
You looked down to see an drop form just on the head of the shaft you hummed a little before running your tongue across the head. Kurloz jumped before giving and very straddled sound as his blueish purple eyes narrowed into your e/c ones.  
  
You gave an smirk before very carefully doing it again before popping the shaft into your mouth wondering how the whole things tasted. You hummed in a bit of excited to taste him. Kurloz tasted how he smelt of spice and male. You bobbed your head a little finding yourself lost to the sounds he was making.  
  
You looked up at little has he placed his hand on your head trying to pull you off. He was panting with an red blush on his face. He was trying to speak but it was either in Turkish or mumbled.  
  
You quickly found yourself in an whole different position as he had you on your back with your legs on either side of your hips. He looked at you as you blushed lightly gulping nervously. You waved him down which he leaned down a little as you took him into a kiss.  
  
As your arms wrapped around his neck is when he figured it was the best time then any. For an man who was brutal and harsh on a good day he was rather gentle more then normal with you. He let you get custom to him and waited for you to whimper for an change of pace.  
  
It wasn’t long before you had him pick up the pace. You both lose yourself in the primitive act. Both your bodies became flushed and sweating. Passion and fire burned at both of your bones. Your head dropped back as you started to chant his name as well as more affected names in your native language as he pounded into you.  
  
Your hand were clenching his bicep as he panted above you forcing you to match his thrusts with his other hand. His eyes were closed as sweat dripped down his nose and onto your neck before rolling down off your shoulder.  
  
Kurloz brutalized his way through your climax. You cried out before thrashing your head side to side as before calling out his name when you felt him finish inside you. You felt his hot liquid release inside you which caused you to tremble well he collapsed a little on you so his face was in between your breasts.  
  
You both laid there panting before you moved your head up to have a look at him. You found purple eyes looking into yours. You smiled before you both shared an rather gentle kiss. That was the first night you both knew what love felt like.    
  
Everything seemed to get better and better for the pair of you. You had gotten an job at the local laundry mat and with both your income and Kurlozs' you both were about to rent an rather small three bedroom apartment in the bad side of town.

You didn’t really want to but you didn’t want to be out of the streets for another winter even more so when the tents maybe an block down for you had been trashed and people beaten to almost death. Regardless of what you thought it was for the best. The rent was cheap enough and you both could save for an house.  
  
It was nice the coupled life it wasn’t much different then what you both normal did other then the more affectionate part. It was the day after your eighteenth birthday that Kurloz asked you to marry him. At first you laughed it off till he shown you the marriage wedding rings.  
  
He wasn’t kidding to which you replied with an basically underlining message you know own his body and soul on top of everything he had giving you and now that were was no escape. He just laughed it off calling you an his fucking freak. The wedding itself was at the law office no big event or anything. You dressed up a little where an skirt and an pretty blouse and Kurloz for once pulled his hair back into an ponytail instead of his normal dreadlocks. It was rather cute since the people there throw rice at you though you thought it was a waste of food personally.  
  
You both were rather happy and even though you didn’t have any money to go away on honeymoon or go anywhere special you both made it that apartment special. For an week you both relaxed and make lots of lots of stick messes mostly in the kitchen up you can’t say you didn’t like the affecting for the man. Though you wish he would wait till you could finish cooking the food before he would start on you.  
  
As well it wasn’t surprising when you found out you were pregnant a month and a half later. Even though you both were excited and over joyed about the news. Your pregnancy wasn’t without it’s hiccups. But instead of you being the hiccups it was mostly your husband Kurloz. You can’t remember the little ones but there was one big one you would say you held it over his head for an long time.  
  
You were seven and half months pregnant at this point. You had gotten off of work early since you had only an week left before you stop working till the baby was older. Kurloz had found an steady job as an artist somewhere for someone and was getting good pay so you both found it acceptable for you to stay at home till he started public school.  
  
You were though currently getting ready to make dinner. You had gone out shopping for some food and a bit of baby supplies like clothes and so on. You were in the kitchen just washing your hands before starting Kurloz’s favorite dish when there was an knock at the door. You frowned wondering who was knocking. You were fearful at first but the knock came again. “It’s the county department open up!”  
  
You moved over at the door before you opened it. You looked terrified as the policeman was standing at you door. “I’m sorry to bother you ma’am but are you Mrs. Makara?”  
  
You trembled tears pricking at your eyes. “Y-yes I a-am.”  
  
You started to huff a little the police officer seen your form before swallowing. “Sorry ma’am please your husband is okay. He’s being taken to the station he’s being charged with assault and body harm. He told us you folks didn’t have an phone so the sheriff thought it was best to come and tell you. Your Husband was worried you’d think he was dead or had left ya.” the officer drug through his pocket before offering the card with the address on it. “If you want to come and talk to your husband tonight you can just go to the place here. It’s easily gotten to by the bus or taxi...”  
  
You nodded clenching the card a bit close to you. “T-thank you sir...” He nodded before placing his cop hat back on before walking away as you closed the door. You needed the only story from the fox’s mouth as it were. You didn’t have to think about it long as you collected up some money from the swear jar and grabbed your keys. It was a good thing you hadn’t started dinner yet then.  
  
You went down the street to the payphone calling up an taxi to take you to the town’s one of two police stations. The taxi didn’t take long thankfully to get to you. As soon as you got in you named him the card with the address on it. “There please and thank you.”  
  
The taxi driver nodded before looking at you in the back mirror. “Alright you two hold on then.” You giggled nodding before looking at the window.  
  
As you sat there in the back of the taxi with an right frown on your face. After a good 20 minute drive the taxi was at the police station. You stepped out of the taxi cab and paid the drive. He looked at you with an smile. “Have a good day ma’am and little one.” You smiling before nodding.  
  
As you turned your smile turned into an frown as you eyed the police station. You didn’t know how but you somehow made it inside of the station. You walked to the front desk to say you were nervous was an understatement.  
  
You were terrified you hadn’t being anywhere near a place like this in six years. You had to be strong for the baby inside you and the man you called your husband. Who was going to have his head ripped off as soon as you seen him.  
  
The police women at the front desk looked at you as you stepped up to it looking an be sorrowful. “Excuse me ma’am?”  
  
She smiled; “Yes what do you need?”  
  
You fidgeted with your ring on your finger not that she saw. “Peace officer Martian Zackery had came to my home saying my husband was in here for some charge I was wondering if I could see him or talking him or get some understanding of what happens know. I would have phone but we don’t have an phone and I don’t want to be outside in the cold on an payphone under my current condition.”  
  
The women blinked. “Your husband? You know that an boy-”  
  
You smiled a little. “No he’s my husband I’m eighteen ma’am.”  
  
She closed her mouth as you flashed the gold band on your marriage finger before offering an bit of an smile. “Oh...well excuse me then well lets see what we can do for you then. What’s your husbands name?”  
  
You answered her. “Kurloz Mehmed Makara. He was charge with assault causing body harm or something like that.”  
  
The women looked at you a bit wide eye before trying to keep herself professional. “Yes well then I didn’t need to look that up then. Come I’ll send you too the talking tank then I’m sure you have some words to say to your husband.”  
  
You nodded lightly as she got up thought she noticed what she didn’t see behind the counter that you were seven and half months pregnant. She blinked before sighing looking away. She hated her job when she seen girls what she thought were girls like you. Raised on the back end of the system the forgotten black sheep of the city. Teenage pregnancy may be at an said time low but she had yet to see it.  
  
As she let you through to the tank before pointing at one of the spots. “Go there and sit he’ll be by shortly.”  
  
You nodded. “Thank you ma’am and have a good day.” She nodded a little before the other officer closed the door as you walked to the spot were she had pointed out. You sat down looking around nervously it was an part wall separating you with the other women and men that were there. You guessed this was something normal then.  
  
A sudden tapping sound on the window in front of you had you turn your head to see an rather beat up looking Kurloz. You first emotion was worry then concern before an sudden rage and angry resurfaced from earlier.  
  
You glared him down almost ripping the phone off the wall looking at him. Kurloz seemed to hesitate as he picked up the phone. He spoke first though “Before you motherfucking say anything motherfucker I-”  
  
He leaned away from the glass and jerked the phone away from his ear as you shouted. “Oh shut that mouth you great ape! You fucking listen to me! What-” You ranted as your accent became very thick very fast as did the words you cursed and cussed at him and verbal ripped him apart in your language. You had hit him point for point saying how did he want your baby to grow up without a father because of his temper, leave you alone to raise the baby on your own, and so on.  
  
For an man that was roughly six feet tall he seemed really short compared to you. The people who were where you were and the men waiting behind him looked at you as you very literally belittled the man over the phone and not just with your words but your hands and expression. They kind of felt sorry for Kurloz.  
  
Kurloz couldn’t get one word in as you blow your top on him and then to top everything off you started to cry. That was the finally nail in his coffin at the moment. You huffed out rubbing your free arm over your face. “I wouldn’t have my son blacklisted because of his father!”  
  
Kurloz made an wounded sound as he placed his hand on the glass. “Breath wicked mama breath. Getting this motherfucking upset isn’t good for the motherfucking babe.”  
  
You huffed wiping your face trying your best to come down. “Listen wicked mama this is motherfucking wrong. They motherfucking grabbed the wrong motherfucking person alright. I’m motherfucking innocent motherfucker. I was motherfucking protecting that motherfucker old man. You know the motherfucker we give motherfucking food too and who used to motherfucking work at the motherfucking food shop. Anyways some motherfucking rich pricks were motherfucking attacking him. They motherfucking called the motherfucking cops on me lying about how I attacked the old man and motherfucking them. I didn’t motherfucking wicked mama but the old motherfucker is out of it. The ER's drugged the fucker up to help his fucking pain. So for the motherfucking moment I’m motherfucking suck.”  
  
You gave an shuddered inhale. You whined at him pressing your hand to the glass where his was. “Please speak to me that there is person who seen this yes?”  
  
Kurloz smiled a little; “You mean ‘Please tell me..’ motherfucker.”  
  
You smiled a little giving an watery chuckle. “Is what I said.”  
  
Kurloz frowned thought. “I don’t know wicked mama I didn’t see any nor did anyone else jump in to help the old man.”  
  
You sighed before cupping the phone with your shoulder so your hands were together. Kurloz watched as you prayed in front of him. “So there is nothing we can do? Wouldn’t they listen Kurloz you haven’t done any crime before so why don’t they let you out on something... Like payment wise?”  
  
Kurloz frowned; “Motherfucker do you mean bail?”  
  
You nodded. “Yes that’s the word bail. I mean... I know it’s horrible to say but I need you... He needs you... We both need you Kurloz...”  
  
Kurloz nodded as an officer approached behind you. “I’ll see what I can do wicked mama. It’s time for you too get back home. Remember to motherfucking lock the door and bolt it shut. Also motherfucking lock all the windows and don’t motherfucking open them for anyone. Motherfucking love Y/n...”  
  
You glanced a little behind you as the officer gave an apologetic look. You nodded before saying. “Be careful... I... I love you too Kurloz. See you soon...”  
  
You hung up the phone giving an teary eyed look again. You both had never really been apart from each other for so long. It was upsetting but you worked through not for your sake but for the baby’s and your husbands.  
  
It had been four days since then and Kurloz had started to lose hope. He had been moved from the temporary holding to the kinda of temporary jail holding. He had not being fully charged with the assault causing body harm, elder abuse, and other things.  
  
He figured you only knew about the assault charge thank you police officers. Even thought that the moment he could go all red rage on them all. He had requested and requested for bail and other stuff but none of it seemed to get any notice.  
  
But on the fifth day however just after breakfast an officer came for him. “Kurloz Makara the sheriff want’s an word with you.”  
  
Kurloz sat up before following the peace officers orders to get hand cuffed. Kurloz was nervous as he was taken to the the sheriff’s office. As the door opened for him Kurloz looked at the sheriff who was sitting down. He didn’t look to happy with him. “Sit Mr. Makara. We’ll talk about your request for bail.”  
  
As Kurloz sat down he knew he had an upward battle. Kurloz looked at the sheriff before he looked down from him knowing the older gentlemen wanted to tell him no. He had enough of his wrap sheet there to see what Kurloz had always done till he met you. It was kinda the reason why his parents had disowned him in the first place and sent him to his grandfathers. He was an trouble maker with an long criminal recorded both in America and Turkey not that you knew.  
  
Kurloz wasn’t one to beg but he needed to be with you or he didn’t think you’d make four months on your own. “Please motherfucker please let me have bail. My wife’s about the motherfucking pop soon motherfucker. She wouldn’t motherfucking last without me motherfucking with her. I was fucking straight motherfucking you can fucking see that. I haven’t been here in three years for anything. Please I didn’t motherfucking beat the old man those rich fuckers did. You know me fucker that’s not my M.O.”  
  
The sheriff looked at him before looking at his sheet. That was true it wasn’t his M.O; Kurloz was more of an beat the shit out of young people and steal stuff this wasn’t his style sort deal.  
  
The officer rubbed his chin before sighing. “Well Mr. Makara you are in a bit of luck. There were witness’s to this that can verify your story. But you were still under charges of assault thought but I’ll send the request through to the judge to see what he thinks but that’s all.”  
  
Kurloz smiled before bowing his head thanking the sheriff. The Sheriff looked at him before frowning this wasn’t the kid he knew. It seemed that he had really changed. And he wasn’t the only one who thought that. It seemed the judge did as well and set his bail for 500 dollars. You had paid it from what you had saved up for the baby’s college fund. When he got out though instead of a hug he was met with and sharp and powerful whack up side the head and he was couched bounded for an night or two before you forgave him for putting you through that.  
  
But other then that little hiccup; your pregnancy in an whole thought was an happy one but the closer you got to the due date the more you wavered about how much of an good mother you’d be. You having had your own abandoning you and from what you remember from the orphanage didn’t want you son to feel that.  
  
After you had got home from an late night at work you went into the bedroom and cried. Kurloz came home not long after was concerned when he heard you crying as he came into the apartment to see dinner wasn’t made yet. He moved to the bedroom knowing that is where you went to cry.  
  
As he opened the door he saw your rather very pregnant form on the bed with your head in your hands weeping. He moved into the bedroom before closing the door. You didn’t even knowledge him as he walked to you and sat on he bed. He made the bed sink to the one side as he sat down. He wrapped you up into an embrace before he started to hum an Turkish lullaby.  
  
You moved and clung to him as you started to calm down lightly. You didn’t have to say thing. Kurloz pulled you into bed with him forgetting about the dinner tonight most likely you both would go out to eat later.  
  
He spoke which at you almost in tears again. “You’ll motherfucking be an motherfucking great mother Y/n. Cause you’re not motherfucking alone in this and you’ll never motherfucking have to be... I promise.” You smiled though tearfully. He was right you weren’t alone. No more then an month or two later you had the rather bouncing baby boy.  
  
You had unknown to Kurloz was the one who kicked himself out of the room well you were delivering. You had right after when the doctor asked you for the baby’s name as well you named your son Kurloz Junior. You thought it was an appropriate name as the baby was an rather spitting image of his father.  
  
When Kurloz was let back in he was rather surprised you named his son that. You had an rather liked the name Logan but after having an look at his son he thought it was a good name as well.  
  
You three had settled into the apartment very nicely even Baby Kurloz did. Even though he didn’t have an crib set up yet you had made a crib out of an the laundry basket and some of the old clothes that didn’t fit your husband Kurloz anymore.  
  
You hummed one day you had taking baby Kurloz to the doctors only to have as you both got there confused on who you were talking about. So you opted out it calling your husband HB from his old street name Highblood. It fit and made life easier for everyone involved.  
  
One day not long after that though your husband had surprised you with not only coming home earlier but with an proper crib as well. He was rather excited about it as he was swearing up an storm charging rather head first into the one of three bedrooms. You having had started feeding Kurloz was both awe struck and rooted a bit to the spot on the couch. You smiled as it wasn't long before you heard the shouts of angry curses.  
  
You waited till your son was done with you before you straighten yourself out and went to what would be Kurloz’s room for now. You smiled as you stood there holding Kurloz junior as Kurloz senior was going through every fathers right of passage in fixing up the crib that he would never finished.  
  
It was rather funny sight as he was up in his eyeballs in wood and screws before twisting the instruction every which way as if it would leap from the page at him. “I don’t motherfucking get it! Where the mothering fuck is 1F going into 5B. Motherfucking bullshit-” He dropped the wood pieces giving a bit of an tantrum.  
  
You decided it was best to throw the male an life line. “Hows the crib going? Is it eating you yet?”  
  
The male turned his attention at you with an scowl. “No! Motherfucker don’t you motherfucking laugh at me this shit is fucking seriously-!”  
  
You cocked your hip at him which caused him to pipe down. “Well know will you take my help? Maybe three heads are better then one?”  
  
Kurloz smiled a little. “Alright motherfucker lets see if you fucking understand this shit.” Your husband past you the manual which you took one handed as the other was holding the baby.  
  
You both made good head way into the crib when Kurloz piped up. “Looks like we only have two heads left wicked mama.”  
  
You hummed a little looking at your husband who was staring down at your son. You looked down as well before smiling. “Seems the little guy has busied himself down.”  
  
Kurloz snorted a little. “ You mean ‘tired himself out’ motherfucker.”  
  
You scowled before playing it off. “Is what I said.”  
  
Kurloz smiled before he got up before offering his hands for his son. You smiled before giving him the baby. He cradled your son in an football hold. “I’ll take him to the bedroom to lay down you motherfucking keep at it.”  
  
You smiled nodding. You waited till Kurloz left the room before sighing. “Thank the gods...” You rolled up your sleeves before working at double the pace you were with your husband. You loved the man but he was not the handyman sort but he didn’t need to be and you loved him for it.  
  
To say when your husband came back thinking you’d be no farther only to fix you smiling tossing and catching the Allen-key with the crib built was an surprise. You walked by to wink at him. Kurloz smiled before making an animal like bite at you. He loved when you were sexy like that all confident and smug.  
  
You spoke behind him; “I know you have a hard time putting things in were they belong.”  
  
Kurloz gave an thick sexy laugh. “Maybe I should show you how good I am at it you tend to forget things easily...”  
  
You giggled before moving around from his hand that went to grab you. You laughed as you run to the living room with him hot on your trail. You both couldn’t be any happier in your made little paradise well it lasted. It wasn’t long before all your teasing and flirting with your husband got you pregnant again.  
  
Kurloz had just turned four when you both found out your were pregnant again. Unlike your first pregnancy this one was a bit trying at times. You had no really support outside your husband and he wasn’t the most fuzzy man around.  
  
You longed for girl talk and support. An female best friend is what you had craved for and it looked like you found it; in one weird event that was forever in your memory. You remember when you first met the Vantas and Lejion family. You both took the day off as you were seven months pregnant and had an doctors appointment it was just an check up on Gamzee who was still inside of you.  
  
You both thought that it might as well be an family day out and decided it was best to take Kurloz to the park an couple of neighbors over and up. Your Kurloz had gone to call an ad job on the paper by payphone. As you were sitting alone in the park yawning with an rather very pregnant belly as Kurloz was running around.  
  
You didn’t know where this boy from his energy being so thin but you guessed it was his metabolism or something. You prayed a little hoping this time around there wouldn’t be any trouble. You had enough of apologizing to people about Kurloz’s behavior.  
  
You looked up at the sky day dreaming lightly till there was an very clear sound of crying. “Don’t you motherfucking touch her you son of a bitch!”  
  
All the parents in the playground were looking as you got up. You rushed a bit over to see what had happened. Your son was in front of an four year old who had a bloody nose and an rather cute girl about his age behind him looking at the boy in front them.  
  
An rather scary drunkard man had started to walk up as did an women who looked just about big as you were. The women moved to the girl who curled up to her a little holding onto Kurloz’s hand and you stood in front of Kurloz puffing up. You glared at the male who gave an snare. Kurloz hide behind you still holding the little girls hand. “I see where he gets his uncultured behavior from disgusting whore.”  
  
You blinked back in shock before your mind ticked over. Alright then gloves off it is. You gave an disgusted scoff before crossing your arms eyeing him. “Really? Well I can watch my son without falling over your motherfucking drunk! Your fucking stumbling over yourself. Look I’d advise you to get going before this ‘whore’ as you put it shows you where you belong in the gutter you bum.”  
  
Kurloz seemed to pipe up then; “When Baba gets here you’ll be sorry asshole!”  
  
You twitched your leg a little causing Kurloz to pout against your leg before looking down. The male scoffed as he gave an sicken snare he ignored his son holding onto his pant leg almost terrified. Poor child you thought maybe he was terrified of his father doing something to him.  
  
The man’s face turned red and his arm shot out to no doubt whack you but someone stop his hand. You looked up as your husband gripped the mans arm. Oh looked like big daddy had come back well didn’t he look pissed. “You motherfucking touch my motherfucking wife and your fucking little runt’s face wouldn’t be your first concern you fucking son of a bitch.”  
  
You heard Kurloz giggle smiling you looked down to see him sticking his tongue out at the older man. Who more or less picked up his son saying something about suing. Which you just laughed off well Kurloz just snorted. He glared at the other parents who made themselves busy. You sighed before looking down at your son who was all smiles at the girl. “See wicked tiny mama! Told ya we-”  
  
You grabbed you son by the ear and tugged it. He hissed lightly. “Kurloz James Makara what in the seven circles do you think you were doing!”  
  
Kurloz swatted at your hand giving an whine. “Mama! Stop! Please!”  
  
You scowled you face as you threaten him. “I have every right boy your lucky I don’t get your father to give you an attitude adjustment. I have told once I have told you twice-”  
  
You looked away from your son for an moment hearing a little girl pipe up. “No! Kurloz...protect ge! Mamu...!”  
  
You looked at the girl who mother tried to hush her. “Meulin please relax I don’t understand you.”  
  
The girl pouted before pointing to Kurloz. “Tell hm mamu he grr grr me like... Dapa!”  
  
The Women seemed to translating before the girl broke off into her hands which moved rather fast. You see she was deaf then makes sense know. You whacked your husband with your free hand knowing the face he was no doubt making before letting go of your son’s ear. He rubbed his ear as he pouted looking up at his father who gave him an look of ‘it’s your own fault.’  
  
The women straighten out as an man came running over looking flustered. “Beloved what happened I seen the Ampora’s walk off. You and Meulin aren't hurt right?”  
  
The women just smiled as the girl ran to Kurloz rubbing his ear. “Pata...Pata...” You smiled a little at her sound alright that was cute.  
  
The women was looking at the same thing as she answered. “Meulin made a friend dear that’s all and it seems a very protective friends at that. He whacked the Ampora runt in the face for bothering her like always.”  
  
The man looked at the pair of you. He didn’t seem to impressed with you both or your son. The man eyed your husband Kurloz before speaking without thinking clearly. “I can see where he gets his brutally from thought I’m glad to see at least the son tries to act well enough. Hopefully the apple doesn’t fall from the tree.”  
  
The women nudged her husbands arm. He looked at her before looking at you as you gave a little glance up at your husband. Your felt Kurloz tremble lightly not in fear but in rage.  
  
You spoke an fair warning to the man. “Unless you want to see my husband leap on you like an junkyard dog I’d advise you to not say that again. As far as my son goes well thank you. It’s good to see he does know good things.”  
  
You laughed as did the mother who offered you her hand for an shake. You took it giving and good hand shake. “I’m Meulin but you can call me Mew and this is my husband preacher Kankri and my daughter Meulin.”  
  
You smiled speaking back. “I’m Y/n L/n-Makara this is my husband Kurloz Makara but you can call him HB and you already know my troublesome son; Kurloz.Jr Makara.”  
  
Kankri looked at the pair of you before mostly at your husband Kurloz the poor guy had to look up at him like almost every else had to do. You guess you screwed him about Kurloz being an junkyard dog.  
  
Kurloz frowned at you. “I’m not an motherfucking-” You sent him the eyes which quickly shut him up.  
  
The other couple giggled nervously before the women bowed a little. “Well thank you for dealing with the Ampora’s there always an handful. But we have to go we have to be at my husbands mother’s for dinner. Hopefully we see you three again?”  
  
Your son Kurloz’s face fell which Meulin tilted her head of course not hearing what her mother said. “Aw but wicked mama can’t Meulin stay a little motherfucking longer?”  
  
You shook your head. “No sweetness she has to go but we’ll see them again. We’ll come here tomorrow maybe.”  
  
Mew nodded as she picked up Meulin by the arms. The kid whined as well seeing what was happening. Kurloz frowned as he waved at her as the group seemed to disappear out of the park.  
  
You sighed as Kurloz crossed his arms as his eyes glaring at you. Your husband knelt down onto one of his legs in front of him. “Tough whelp Meulins' got to motherfucking go see her motherfucking grandma’s and we motherfucking have to get going too wicked mama’s got an doctors appointment or do you motherfucking want you motherfucking baby brother to-”  
  
You kicked your husband lightly which he caught smiling. “Careful motherfucking isn’t that how we got you motherfucking knocked up in the first place.” Kurloz tilts his head before you through up your hands and stomped off pissed off.  
  
Both Kurloz’s smile at each other as your Husband picked up your son catching up to you. You would never know it but you and the older Meulin would become very close friends as would your children.  
  
You were surprised in how much Kurloz seemed to like this girl even as they got a bit older. He was very well mannered around it though you had to reprimand him from swearing in front of Meulin. Disciple as you named after a while seemed to have the same workable corks as you did. You both were passionate and headstrong as well as open minded.  
  
Disciple funnily enough ran her own daycare which was what you needed since you wanted to go into full time work after the baby was born. You both had an great friends one that would have lasted. Many things would have lasted like those peaceful times on the beaten up couch in the living room.  
  
You could remember it wasn't long after Gamzee and the Vantas runt Karkat was born since both couldn’t walk or talk yeah. You remember you were sitting on the couch looking at the TV about swans before you spoke. “Hey HB?”  
  
Kurloz looked over to you well as your older child crawled around with an small toy car and making sounds. Well the four month old baby was asleep in his jumper in the door way drooling over himself. “What?”  
  
You looked at him. “You know if something were to ever happen to me I want you to continue to live don’t be like an swan okay?”  
  
Kurloz gave you an double take before he gave an questionable look. “Are you motherfucking testing me?”  
  
You laughed before shaking your head. “No you goof and don’t swear in front of junior I have enough people at me for it.”  
  
You waved your finger at him. Kurloz rolled his eyes before kissing your hand. “Whatever he knows better then to swear right mini me?”  
  
Your son Kurloz Junior looked up at the pair of you nodding. “Not in front of motherfucking strangers baba but they motherfucking deserve being motherfucking swore at.”  
  
You sighed as Kurloz senior laughed. “Good boy.” Kurloz turned his attention back to you before kissing your hand. “What the motherfucking brought this on thought wicked mama?”  
  
You sighed lightly before shrugging. “I don’t know I just felt like I need to say it. But promise me you wouldn’t thought okay?”  
  
Kurloz looked at you it seemed you were being rather serious. He knew he had no choice but to promise you but he made an counter promise. “Alright I promise as long as you don’t go first... Boys need their mother...” You smiled before giving him an kiss as an promise.  
  
Your eldest son made an grossing sound which you laughed before Gamzee started to cry wanting something to eat. You moved up from your husband Kurloz going over to your youngest to feed him. Your husband smiled as you picked up Gamzee before shushing him as you moved your way back to the couch before sitting down and grabbing the blanket to cover yourself.  
  
You leaned against your husband as you and gotten Gamzee settled onto you. Kurloz senior moved the blanket a little to have a look before you batted him away with an glare. He smiled a little before he felt his eldest was looking up at him with an smile. “Tell me and goat-dad a story baba?”  
  
Kurloz frowned a little before you hummed. “Oh that would be wonderful what about the one about the boy who didn’t have fear?”  
  
Kurloz sighed he knew you didn’t understand an lick of what he said but you liked just listening to him speak you wanted your children to have a bit of knowledge outside of there English speaking world.  
  
Kurloz had a bit unwilling told Kurloz junior about the fairy tale. After an well Kurloz senior had found the pleasure in this. It was an warmth he had missed which was the warmth of family.  
  
Time pasted slowly but pleasantly. Months had pasted as did the children birthdays. Gamzee was an year old before you knew it and said his first words which no surprise to Kurloz was mama he was such an mothers boy.  
  
Then all of a sudden Baby Kurloz was know eight and going to school where he made a few new friends and got into new kinds of trouble. The one thing he was sure he picked up from you no doubt. Your remembered picking out the schools for him was very hard. You didn’t like the schools around the apartment they were a bit to dangerous to you since your family lived in the not so good part of town since the rent was cheaper.  
  
Gamzee was just about three you were looking for an nursery school to enroll him in even though you were a bit dragging your feet about it. That boy loved the Vantas’s runt a little bit to much at times. But it seemed they both had something you didn’t really want to take away.  
  
At the moment everything here was safe enough till the summer hit. That’s when normally you had Kurloz and Gamzee sleep with you and HB because with the the hotter air the easier tempers were to flare and at times it wasn’t a good thing. More so when you heard the sounds of guns going off. HB would clench you tighter since the kids were in the middle of you both.  
  
You would look up at him before he would be glaring at the window. You would calm him by saying soon you would have enough to move away from here and closer to Kurloz’s school.  
  
Which brings you to the point of today. You had taken the day off work to clean the apartment up for someone to come in as an renter you never thought of an shooting in daylight. You never thought of bullets bouncing off of something. You just remember the sound of gun fire which had you jerk before the sensation of pain boomed from the side of your chest. You huffed to look down to see blood seeping onto your clothes then the rest is history...  
  
You blinked away tears before you looked up at your husband as he brushed his hand down your face. You were rather thankful Kurloz was at school and Gamzee was at the Disciple’s being baby sit for the day. He was speaking but you couldn’t hear. His face twisted up into sorrow, enrage, defeat, and many more. He was late why of all times was he late today.  
  
You trembled as your hand moved up just grabbing the bits of his hair and tugging it before you mumbled. “I...I’m sorry... Take... Gam... Kur... Care... pro...mise...” You huffed one last breath before limping out in your husbands arms.  
  
You never saw him cry or scream in uproar sorrow that raddled the tiny apartment of yours. As the paramedics came and people came to the door to see Kurloz Senior in an puddle of his wife's red ruby blood screaming and dying of his broken heart.  
  
 _**There is no worse love for an man then lost love.**_


End file.
